Effect 25 - Domino
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Her rape was the domino effect that led to the end of their worlds. Humiliation. Depression. Fear. The strong bond between teacher and student. New lives to be found after death. And maybe, even happiness. (Warning: contains mature themes and end-game spoilers.)


**(A/N: Hi hi, Zen here. I've been playing Yume Nikki lately and I finally beat it this past weekend. I've been thinking a lot about popular theories for this game and some of my own personal headcanons and then I came up with this. This story contains the theory of Madotsuki's rape, drug use, death, and ending spoilers. If this makes you uncomfortable, you may not want to read this story.)**

* * *

**Domino**

_become depressed_

**Appearance**: a young girl

**Passive Effect**: Madotsuki begins to suffer from depression

**Action**: While depressed, Madotsuki becomes increasingly harmful to herself.

**Location**: Madotsuki's bedroom

**Practical Uses**: Cause a negative chain of events surrounding Madotsuki.

* * *

Effect 25: Domino

Tiny hands flailed about in defiance, trying to keep Pandora's box from being opened. The key twisted and turned inside of her. She screamed- she didn't want this. The box was forcefully opened against her will, leaving her in tears as her childlike hands tried to push her captor away. However she was too frail to fight back, and now a hand squeezing her face prevented her from voicing her distress. Her hands grasped the sheets as tightly as they could until her fingers burned like the inside of her lower flesh. The box was no longer contained, and all of the secrets that were meant to be stored away came flying out. The act brought sin into her world. She was humiliated that these forbidden secrets were revealed in front of unwanted eyes. A white towel was harshly thrown at her once the captor's hunger was satisfied; full of the knowledge and secrets that had been shown to the monster once was box was unlocked. Madotsuki was certain that this would not be the only time. The monster would eventually crave more knowledge, more secrets, and come back looking to open the forbidden box once more. Shamefully, she wrapped the towel around her small body, shivering uncontrollably as her captor exited the bedroom.

The following morning was brutal for her. Her lower body ached severely, and moving even a fraction of her sullied frame caused her to bite her bottom lip in agony. She buried her face into her pillow and sobbed until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. The strident voice demanded that Madotsuki get up and get dressed for her piano lessons that day.

This raised the internal conflict of whether or not she wanted to get up. Madotsuki felt horribly embarassed from last's nights events, and wanted nothing more than to be a prisoner to her room, hiding her sin from the rest of the world. However, her piano lessons held a special meaning to her; those lessons were the only time she felt safe because she was in _his _care, and she believed more than anything in the world that he would never harm a single hair on her head. She adored him, her piano teacher, Seccom Masada.

Masada was a tall, pale man with lengthy raven hair and eyes that seemed to regularly wander in opposite directions. Despite what some would consider an odd face, Madotsuki found him to be a rather charming young fellow, always polite and courteous with her during Madotsuki's piano lessons. The lessons were always held in Masada's residence, a pleasant house where the gardens outside were his only company. The young brunette's face always seemed to radiate a fresh air when she was around him. She was constantly smiling and paying careful attention to Masada's instructions with an eagerness. Temporarily would she forget about her poor life at home, and the frequent acts of neglect and abuse she would experience on a day to day basis. Madotsuki often wished she lived with Masada in his quiet, peaceful home.

Reluctantly, the fatigued child rose from her sheets and changed into her standard pink sweater and mauve skirt. She had no reason to want to brush her long hair, so she quickly brushed her bangs and let the rest of her hair hang in two, loose braids. The car ride to his house was suffocating, being trapped in the same vehicle as her captor for what seemed to be an eternity. The driver of the vehicle seemed to have no knowledge of what the captor had done to her the night before, and carried on driving until the car approached a small white house that was embraced by flourishes of healthy trees and tall bushes.

She greeted Masada at the front of his door as she always did and was then welcomed inside. Masada was dressed conservatively as always and escorted Madotsuki to the piano room. Each of them sat in the two small chairs by Masada's grand piano.

"Would you like to get started right away this time?" Masada's gentle voice asked.

Madotsuki nodded slightly, her eyes focused on looking at the music sheet instead of at him. The lesson carried on typically- Masada had Madotsuki read to him which notes and rests were on the sheet, and if she forgot he would remind her. He would ask if she was uncertain about anything on the sheet, and if she said no, he would then proceed to playing the song on the piano for her so she could hear how the notes were supposed to sound once played altogether. Masada had an amazing talent for the piano; Madotsuki was enticed by the sight of his ghostly hands trailing over each key with grace. Once Madotsuki knew what the song was meant to sound like, Masada let her try it on her own, assisting her if she seemed to be particularly struggling with certain sections of the melody. More often than not, Masada would periodically tell Madotsuki she 'should take a break now' because she had been 'working very hard'. During this time, Masada seemed to slip away to a hidden part of the house, and when he returned, his eyes seemed more droned than before and he became a bit more chatty than usual.

Her lessons carried on no longer than two hours, however, that didn't necessarily meant she went directly home once those two hours were fulfilled. Madotsuki enjoyed her time with her teacher so much that the two often lost track of time together, getting lost in conversations about one another. They told stories about each of their pasts, talked about their hobbies, things they liked and didn't like. They talked about Masada's love for music and the piano, and Madotsuki would talk about the world and dreams. Because both of them tended to get lost in their conversations, Madotsuki would not end up coming home until some time in the evening.

She loved him. After taking lessons from him for two years, Madotsuki developed a deep sense of trust and respect for Seccom Masada. The feelings were mutual; Masada loved Madotsuki as a student. He'd always praise her, always encourage her, and was always quick to offer his assistance during piano practice. For two years he has witnessed her piano playing abilities improve, and Masada couldn't be more proud of the young girl. Even on their off days when there was no practice to be held, Madotsuki was always welcome to visit him despite that Masada often felt what Madotsuki only knew as being 'under the weather'.

She was different somehow than most young girls her age, or so it seemed to him. Madotsuki was naturally humble and slightly downcast. However she did often smile and giggle when she was with him. Her eyes were like those of an old woman, eyes that contained knowledge of the world, eyes that had seen perhaps too much. It intrigued him how intelligent she was for her age, especially how she was able to hold up some surprisingly profound conversations.

But today she seemed much more different from her usual self. She hardly mumbled a word all afternoon to the older man other than her earlier greeting. She barely touched the plate of food that Masada had prepared for her with care. And although she tried to remain focused on her lesson, it was clear by her zombie-like state of playing that Madotsuki's mind was somewhere else. The music didn't speak to him as it usually did when she played. Masada described the way she was playing as lifeless and boring. Concerned, he gently placed his hand on top of Madotsuki's, which was currently resting quietly on the keys of the piano. The action, while harmless, caused Madotsuki to jump and pull her hand away and into her lap.

"Is there something on your mind today, Madotsuki?" Masada asked in a worried tone.

The question caused her eyes to widen for only a moment. Her headed tilted lower and she mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Madotsuki?"

"I'm depressed." She said.

Her response was not what the teacher expected to hear. He frowned, inquiring,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Madotsuki was silent. Her head was facing downwards and she fumbled around with her hands. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give an answer. After moments of silence between them, Masada said,

"It's all right if you want to keep it to yourself. Though I am worried about you, Madotsuki. You aren't usually like this...I would like to know what's the matter, but I can't force you to say anything."

Madotsuki turned her head to him slightly, though still avoided his gaze.

"You should know I care very much for you, Madotsuki...you're a wonderful student, and a bright young girl. Your presence in my life is a great one. You know that you can always talk to me if you have a problem."

She continued to be mute, although her head turned towards him a little more.

"I can't guarantee that I'll always be able to solve your problems, but...if talking about it will help, even a little, then I'd be more willing than anybody to listen."

Finally, Madotsuki fully turned towards her teacher, tear-filled eyes gazing into his lollygag ones, her lips quivering.

"I'm scared, Masada." she whispered.

"What are you scared of, Madotsuki?"

"Scared of the monster." Her voice was barely a whisper, words sucked away by the air so that they couldn't be heard.

Masada's luxated eyes widened with the realization that Madotsuki was in serious distress.

"Why does the monster scare you?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Because...it hurt me...last night..." She croaked.

"Can you tell me what the monster did to you, Madotsuki?" He frowned.

"The monster...my room...rape...I was so scared...it hurt really bad..." Madotsuki's face became flushed and she buried her face shamefully in her hands, crying.

Madotsuki hid her embarrassed face from him so he couldn't see the humiliation in her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she cried wildly in her seat by the piano, and Masada was in deep shock trying to process the meaning of Madotsuki's words. He felt the piano strings in his heart rashly being plucked out place, and heard dissonance coming from the piano in his mind. He did his best to contain his anger while in Madotsuki's weeping presence, the animosity for which he felt upon hearing that his student had been abused.

"Madotsuki...I am so terribly sorry, I can't even imagine what it must have been like to suffer at the hands of such a monster..." His words became caught in his throat as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"Madotsuki, I want to comfort you somehow...is it all right to hug you?"

She nodded incoherently and rushed into his arms first, sobbing. Masada was careful about the way he hugged her, not wanting her to feel oppressed. Although she was scared, she remembered that she was still with Masada, a man she had always trusted. She felt the lingering effects of being invaded last night, however she still wanted someone's comfort.

"Has this...happened to you before, Madotsuki?"

She shook her head.

"No...this is the first time...that's it's become...s-sexual abuse..."

"Does that mean you've been abused on other occasions in your household?" He asked.

She nodded into his chest.

"I hate it there, Masada, I'm so miserable. Every day, they hurt me. Can't I live with you instead? You're always so good to me. You would never hurt me, right Masada?"

Her teacher gave a painful nod.

"Of course not Madotsuki, I would never, ever harm you. But I had no idea that you've been suffering from abuse for all this time...And as much as I would like to have you come live with me, you're not my child, and it would be against the law for me to just take you away from your family."

"Please, Masada! Can't you do something? Can't you take me away so I can come live with you? I would be so much happier if I were raised like I was your child. I...I could be your daughter or something, I don't know. But I'm just really scared, it's never gotten to this point before, and I know that the monster will hurt me again soon if I go back, so please..." She sobbed.

Masada patted her head reassuringly, trying to think. This was all too bizarre to comprehend, and he was still aghast from even being told that she was assaulted in her own home. Carefully, he pried her arms from him, and tried to get his deranged eyes to fix themselves on hers.

"Madotsuki...I already love you as if you were my own daughter. I won't allow this kind of activity to go on. I'll try to get you help as soon as possible, I promise. But for now, I have to take you back home..."

"Masada, _please_! I don't want to go back to that house!" She yelled.

"I know Madotsuki, I'm sorry. I'll get you out of there soon, I promise. But things like this, they are situations that need to be handled with great care. If not, then I may not be able to help you at all. Please understand..." He sighed.

It was difficult to reckon with her- although it was completely understandable. Unwillingly, Madotsuki allowed Masada to drive her home that evening, which he always did after her piano lessons. Masada saw the painful look in the girl's eyes when it came time to say goodbye. Madotsuki hugged Masada around the neck from her passenger seat, and with permission, he patted her on the head and gave her a quick goodbye hug.

"I trust you." was the last thing she whispered before she faded away into the closed doors of her house.

Masada drove back to his home. Upon his return, he distressingly began pacing around the house. His stomach flopped and turned and he felt nauseated and worried about his student's safety. Was she being hurt again? He didn't know, but he earnestly hoped that Madotsuki was free from any unwanted interactions. Masada scrambled up the stairs to his bedroom and opened a drawer that contained several prescription bottles, plastic bags filled with unknown substances, a syringe, and a lighter. He took many of these things out, including the lighter and syringe, and began injecting the unnamed poisons into his body. During this time, his eyes rolled madly within his head, spiraling out of control. The whites of his eyes turned red, his head drooped and his shoulders dropped back. His heartbeat, which was once beating rapidly, felt like it was slowing down. And finally he felt that he could think straight again about what to do about Madotsuki's situation. He suddenly grabbed his car keys and was on the go.

The sun had just about set by then. Madotsuki was shut away in her room, tucked under the covers of her bed with the sheets up to her neck. She shuddered with fear, wondering, waiting to see if _it _would return again this evening. She didn't bother locking her door; she knew showing signs of resistance would mean her punishment would be all the more harsh. Hiding in her bed made no difference either, she knew, but she subconsciously felt more at ease having _something_ to cling to when Masada wasn't around. Then, she heard it. The steps approaching her door. She saw her doorknob turning quietly, and then the soft click of the door being opened. The girl felt her stomach drop, the hairs on her skin stand up, and her breath getting caught in her throat. She was frozen like a deer in headlights, paralyzed, unable run away as the monster inched closer to her, little by little with its tantalizing smile. She crawled away to the farthest edge of her bed as a last resort before being shoved flat on the mattress and having her skirt pulled down.

Everything that happened afterwards was incomprehensible, to both the young student and her teacher. Painful screams echoed into the night. A monster laughed cynically. The headlights of a car that were shining luminously suddenly went pitch black. The pole of a stop sign became horribly dented, and a tree fell over with a hideous thud, leaves scattering onto the muddy ground. The skies wept ceaselessly that evening. Somewhere in the woods, the dark night was re-lit by a pair of flashing red and blue headlights. The men in blue arrived at the treacherous sight of a young, bloodied man collapsed onto the abandoned road. His presumed vehicle was smashed into what was now the trunk of a tree; the rest of the tree had crumpled through the top of the car's roof. A large white truck approached and took the broken man away.

The morning afterwards was still glum. There was little sunlight outside, as the skies remained gray from last night's rainfall. The air was sticky and chilly and it was difficult to look into the distance due to the clouds of fog in the air. Madotsuki awoke in a filthy nightgown that she was unfamiliar with. She looked at her thighs and saw large, purple bruises on the inner sides of them. Wistfully, she decided to completely shut herself in her apartment today, locking her door, not daring to leave even her room. She limped to her television set and turned it on with a remote. A news channel appeared before her.

_ "The young man has been identified as Seccom Masada. 24. Was a local to the area, and it is certain by the crash site that this man was clearly headed for the police station last night. We are not sure what his motive was for driving there at that hour. We are also not quite sure what caused the accident, but investigators suspect that drug use may have played a role in causing his death. We will continue to investigate the cause of Mr. Masada's passing and release further details at a later time. In other news..."_

The television set was turned off. A million thoughts darted through her mind after hearing the news, and her heart was frozen with disbelief. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't dare to take another breath. She wanted to cry so badly, but all the tears she had left had been used up last night. The monster had taken them away, just like what little happiness Madotsuki had, along with her sense of self-worth. Her eyes were a dry, barren land, where no tears could be shed. She wanted to scream, but her throat ached from the cries she let out when greedy hands groped themselves all over Madotsuki's small frame. She wanted to run away, but her lower half was burning.

Her bedroom was free of the monster that night, who let her alone to grieve in silence. Although she was dismayed to discover her teacher had been a drug abuser, the feeling did not compare to that of her knowledge of his actual death. As she slept, she saw herself in a bizarre place. The place contained many of the things she was still too young to understand. Frightening, but harmless creatures roamed about. Every door she went through led to something unsuspecting. There was even a place full of red. It was a warm, boiling maze that seemed to be a representation of the confusing hell that was Madotsuki's life. Nothing in this world made sense. She was also all alone, but for some reason it felt better for her to be that way. She walked for hours and did not feel tired. She did not feel hungry or thirsty. She did not feel lonely. Most of all, she was not afraid, not even of the maddened bird-like woman who suddenly charged at her, sending her to a place of confinement.

But then her eyes opened, and she realized it was yet again another day. She woke up feeling all of the things she couldn't feel in the dream world, and she put a hand over her aching chest. Suddenly however, the feelings dissipated. Everything felt numb and the world seemed to fall silent. Madotsuki left her room and noticed that her apartment was empty. This didn't matter to her. She dragged her body out of the apartment door. Now outside, a chilling breeze tried to sweep the girl away. But she ignored it, and kept climbing the metal stairs that led to higher dwellings of the apartment complex. She reached the very top and looked over at the streets below. She saw cars zooming down along the streets and thought of _him_. She stepped into the nothingness and felt like she was flying.

Madotsuki woke up in that peculiar world again. She went through a door and found herself treading through a white blizzard. Then it was a staircase filled with tall hands that she was climbing. It took her to a strange world that was underneath it all, and as she kept following the path, Madotsuki then found herself in an area full of white. Peering through the window, she gazed at a navy sky full of stars. She accepted this eccentric world and did not question just how she ended up in such a place. Walking further, she saw _him_. And she saw a large scale piano. The tall man felt her presence and turned around to gaze at her.

She immediately recognized his face. Medium length hair and googly eyes on a pale face. She wanted to call out to him, but all words failed her. Madotsuki rushed to Masada, who was waiting for her with open arms.

"What are you doing here?" She said softly as the tears she longed to cry finally escaped from her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked in return.

"You...you're alive?" she asked.

"But I remember what happened. Madotsuki...I'm so sorry. I was foolish."

Madotsuki shook her head violently and hugged her teacher.

"Did I fail you as a teacher?" he asked, guiltily.

"No, of course not." she said. "This world, it's so weird. I've seen this place in a dream I had the night before. Nothing makes sense. Nothing ever makes any sense anymore."

"This place is strange indeed. I found the worlds in those twelve doors to be too...much for me. But this spaceship, I like it here. It's comfortable. It's quiet, it's..."

"Safe." she said.

"Nothing can hurt us here."

"That's right." Masada smiled.

"This world is odd, that much is true, but it isn't at all harmful. Nothing can hurt you ever again, Madotsuki." he said.

"And you and I can live together?"

"Only if you want to. We can play the piano every day together. I still have so much I wanted to teach you about the piano, before...this..."

His voice faded away. He held Madotsuki close as if she were his child. They were both confused about why they were here in this world, on this spaceship, which was black and white like a domino. But as long as it remained safe, as long as they both had each other, this world was ideal.

_ "The monster can't hurt me anymore. I'm safe."_

* * *

**(A/N: There it is, the 'domino' effect. This story was born from my headcanon that Shitai-san and Masada are the same person and that he crashed to his death upon trying to get Madotsuki help. Kudos to anyone who caught my reference to the towel effect in the story. I think this is probably the longest story I've written on here, so thank you very much to those who managed to make it through the whole thing!****)**


End file.
